The Lore of Groundhog Day
by TheNarcolepticOne
Summary: After finally being able to grab a vacation from work, Matthew decides to settle with a brief trip to Pennsylvania as a way to lay off his stresses. Upon his visit, he stumbles upon a bustling event filled to the brim with people who are watching a group of men dressed in black suits and top hats performing on a stage. What's that on about?


**Summary : After finally being able to grab a vacation from work, Matthew decides to settle with a brief trip to Pennsylvania as a way to lay off his stresses. Upon his visit, he stumbles upon a bustling event filled to the brim with people who are watching a group of men dressed in black suits and top hats performing on a stage. What's that on about?**

 **A/N** : **This was a prompt to fill in for the North American Exchange event on tumblr for American x Canada. The topic was Groundhog Day and to be honest, I had to do some brief research on this event since I don't live on the West Coast. Apologies for any inaccuracies, but I tried to wing this the best I could with what I was able to observe from my research.**

 **For setting-it-off on tumblr :D**

* * *

It was only a few months into the cold inches of spring when Matthew decided to take his visit to the frostbitten state of Pennsylvania, taking his relaxing time outside a small coffee shop during slow streets filled with sheets of ice. He couldn't afford to go anywhere much warmer like Cali; he was only able to snag an unfortunate break period of three days since his boss put his request as the last priority again.

The thought of returning to work was tiring to him, and Matthew sighed while taking a sip of his coffee. He shouldn't think about it right now, not when he was supposed to relax. The heat swirled into the frames of his glasses, fogging them up like the many times they had been within the last few hours.

After he had finished his 'breakfast', he started off in an aimless direction, mostly just deciding to leave his phone in his pocket. It was close to dying, as the idea of charging it was completely overtaken by his post-airplane flight exhaustion. Matthew didn't really feel that he would be lost too far out into the countryside if he just stayed where there were people who could see him. That, and his phone could probably last itself at least a few more minutes before he could find a charging station.

Adjusting his beanie to cover his ears, he threw away the empty cup of hot drink and stuffed his semi-warm hands from the coffee into his pockets. He then set out with his boots crunching into the trodden snow sidewalk with bare trees dripping water over his head.

Crowds of people that were grouping among the streets were minimal at first, and Matthew didn't take much notice to the numbers. He chose instead to look through the early morning windows with the smells of baked goods and freshly made products behind clean glass displays. He was tempted, yet forced his feet to walk beyond the open doors. He forgot to change his currency at the airport again. Violet eyes had barely aimed themselves on a fluffy loaf of bread that was let out for everyone to see before he ran into a woman, who had been standing still, from just behind her.

"S-Sorry!" he declared meekly, feeling his heart swell with embarrassment. The woman herself didn't respond nor really turned around to apologize. Something common, which wasn't a surprise. But he looked up further to see the vast amount of people who were all crowding around what looked like a ginormous event that was clearly defined by the podium that was elevated on a large stage.

Matthew squinted, craning his head upward to what he was seeing.

"Ladies and gentlemen to continue this celebration…" a blaringly loud voice sounded. It sounded so muffled; the speakers themselves were not that great. The announcer kept talking afterward, yet he couldn't quite understand what he was saying due to mic peaking several times when he spoke.

At the front of the entire audience was a group of men all dressed in black suits and top hats, all who looked like they were about old enough to be grandparents. The one who was speaking, also dressed in that attire, instead had a younger voice, one that implied that perhaps that he was only about 20 or so.

Instead of speculating, Matthew instead opted to press pass the bystanders so that he could arrive closer to the podium. No one, again, really noticed himself going through the crowds with ease.

From what his poor eyesight was able to make out, he finally saw the sign that was displayed above the announcer reading 'Gobbler's Knob: Home of Punxsy Phil'. He furrowed his eyebrows, still not quite sure for himself still on what this event was supposed to entail. He didn't think he could remember an American holiday that had the word 'Phil' in it.

"—need a volunteer. Excuse me, sir!"

Matthew blinked, looking up when he saw that the announcer on the podium himself was staring right at him. He felt like a deer in the headlights, zeroed in on for one of the rare few seconds he ever lived through. His eyes were the bluest he had ever seen.

"Me?"  
"Of course you!" the young man laughed loudly as he gave a gesture to for him to come closer. The hand he extended had a black leather glove on it. "You're the only one I see moving through everyone, yeah? Get up here!"

He felt a blush flew into his cheeks at the sudden call out. Heads turned to him as if it were only now that they had noticed the tall man parting his way through to the front. They made room for him, and Matthew felt more embarrassed than ever. Being volunteered for something he wasn't sure about. That was, until half way up the small staircase he noticed the large animal that was currently sitting on the podium blearily blinking at him. Was that a groundhog?

"Um," began Matthew, only to then get interrupted by the excited American as he continued his speech. It was a lot better to hear the voice next to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to hold Phil here."

"Phil?" Matthew asked.

"Yep. You look like a strong fellow."

"B-But-"

Without further argument, the large (and honestly quite light) animal was placed into his arms as the old men in tuxedos and top hats around him began to clap, stepping back as the camera men and news outlet video cameras began to start coming near them to take the pictures. The young man whistled, looking away from the cameras briefly to look at Matthew awkwardly standing there.

"Wow."

"…w-why am I holding this…?" Matthew asked out nervously enough just for the man to hear him. The crowd behind the cameramen also began to snap their pictures, and Matthew only got the chance to glance at the man's nametag before he was blinded by several lights.

Alfred F. Jones.

'Alfred' then went to put his arm around Matthew's waist and smiled as the cameras began to direct toward them. Matthew had no other choice than to follow suit, giving the best smiles he could for the pictures.

When the flashes started to diminish, he then gave Matthew a raised eyebrow before going over to whisper to him.

"…don't tell me that you don't know who Punxsutawney Phil is," Alfred said suddenly as he gave Matthew incredulous look. "Haven't you seen the movie Groundhog Day? Even that could'a clued you in."

"…not really, no."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Oh man."

The men then handed Alfred a small piece of parchment paper rolled in by two freshly cut branches like a scroll. He winked at Matthew. "Hold on up a sec."

He stepped up to the podium once again, smiling as he began to continue his speech. Alfred gestured his head when he looked at Matthew, implying for him to come over and stand next to him, and he did. With that settled, Matthew tried to keep his eyes on Alfred to avoid having to look back at the crowd. But instead of feeling relieved at looking at Alfred, what he said next what was what Matthew thought was the most ridiculously cringe-worthy statement he had ever heard.

"Here ye, here ye! Now on this second day of February, before one of the largest crowds in our history of Ground Hog Day, Punxsutawney Phil has awakened from his burrow to arrive to tell us the great news!"

With his gloved hands, Alfred took the time to 'unroll' the scroll out, tucking his mic under his armpit to do so before taking it out again. Phil wiggled within Matthew's arms, but the Canadian just tried to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing.

"Phil says: 'This winter has come to an end. There is no shadow to be cast, and an early spring is my forecast!'"

The crowd erupted into a cheer, while Matthew himself started to break when the noise covered his chuckle. Matthew put Phil right back onto the table. The other older men began to take hold of the ceremony once again, while Alfred then went to escort Matthew back down to the audience.

"Your name is Alfred, right?" Matthew wiped his eyes as he said the next statements quietly. "That was cute."

Alfred, meeting his gaze, just winked once more. "Stay here afterwards, okay?"

"Uh…alright."

Matthew blinked, keeping in mind to stay in his place until the crowds finally dispersed themselves into the town once again. The men themselves went to then go into the crowds, allowing the kids to have a chance to see Phil up close. And when everything thinned out, Alfred returned to him with a more normal look to his outfit; a North Face jacket with a beanie topped with earmuffs. Red, white and blue aesthetic. Matthew spotted him quickly and went to him.

"Hi." started Matthew.

"Hi," Alfred extended a hand, still smiling. "Like the performance? Because honestly if it weren't for the kids, I probably would have laughed half way through it too."

"Well…it was a nice performance anyway. I haven't really ever looked at Groundhog Day as being a big a deal as it is." Matthew shook his hand. "It's Matthew."

"Matthew," Alfred breathed, air visible right between them. He smelled like fresh cigarette smoke and slight mint toothpaste. "…well…since it seems like you're new around here, why don't I show you around?"

"…u-uh…well you don't have to."

"Nah. But I want to. And I'm also probably going to get your phone number after this. Because you seriously look like someone I'd like to get to know."

"A-Ah?" this caught Matthew off guard. "My phone…it's not…"

"Is that a yes then?" Alfred's grin couldn't have gotten wider. Matthew blushed.  
"…fine. Just get me a portable charger. And you're paying."

"Awesome~"

* * *

 _ **Posted April 11, 2017**_

 **Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
